


Pay Attention

by ttsg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, needy josh, trans josh, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg
Summary: Tyler's not paying attention





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/gifts).



> Thanks @ Edy for helping this idea come to life completely

Josh didn’t mind watching Tyler play video games. There was something fascinating about the way Tyler got into it, screamed at the screen, his friends, his controller. One time he screamed at Josh for ‘messing him up’ and Josh laughed. 

 

Josh spent a lot of nights, lounged out on the couch with his legs across Tyler's lap, watching him shoot and kill and pump his fist in the air. When Tyler defeated something that was harder than most, he'd grab Josh by the hips and pull him in closer so he could kiss him. Sex was fantastic on this nights. Or there was the opposite, where Tyler got stuck on a level and he'd throw Josh's legs off his lap and complain about how Josh twitched and it threw his aim off. On those nights, Josh usually went to bed alone and woke up to find Tyler passed out on the couch, controller in hand and the tv replaying his death yet again. 

 

Tonight, he was playing with his friends. Tyler had a headset on that Josh couldn't hear out of and Tyler was smiling so it ended up being okay. Him and his friends made a good team, running around and sneaking up on bad guys, shooting them to a chorus of laughs. 

 

“Mark, did you see that guy?” Tyler asked, right after he'd shot someone from a rooftop. Tyler laughed again and Josh assumed a joke was involved. 

 

Usually, Josh wouldn't have a problem watching, especially since tonight was a good night. His only problem was today was shot day, today he was feeling more than a little desperate. 

 

“Tyler,” he tried, not even getting a finger to silence him or a sideways glance. Josh whined and squirmed, moving his legs on Tyler's lap. Tyler leaned forward and pinned Josh's legs with his elbows, sneaking around a corner all the while and shooting another guy. 

 

“Dude, we need to take out their leader,” Tyler said and Josh almost shouted. He didn't know how painfully obvious he had to make it before Tyler would notice. 

 

“I want water,” Josh said and Tyler let his legs free. Josh got up and made sure to walk in front of the tv slower than normal. 

 

“Babe, move,” Tyler said, leaning around Josh's body so he could see what he was doing. Josh huffed and walked out to their kitchen, getting a drink of water. He could see Tyler from where he stood, still focused on his game, on nothing but his game. On any other night, Josh would have smiled and thought it was cute but he was a little desperate, missed Tyler’s hands on him, missed feeling everything being too much and too good and there was no way he was going to let a game get in the way of him feeling good tonight. 

 

He went into their bedroom long enough to strip down to his boxers before he walked back out, sitting down on the couch again. He laid down so his head was on the arm rest, his knees bent so they didn’t disrupt Tyler’s game. He waited, hoping that Tyler would notice but he didn’t, still talking to Mark and whoever else might have joined their game. 

 

“Tyler,” Josh whined, wiggling his toes until they were under Tyler’s thighs. Tyler swatted at Josh’s shins.

  
“Stop it, you’re gonna mess me up,” he said, shifting so his weight was on the tops of Josh’s feet, keeping him from moving. Josh frowned and flexed his toes, curled his toes, earning himself an annoyed sigh. “What do you want?” He asked, still not pausing the game, not looking at Josh. If he’d just look for more than two seconds, Josh was sure he’d understand.

 

“Tyler,” he tried again, letting his voice reflect how desperate he was. 

 

Nothing worked. 

 

“My hands are cold,” he said softly, Tyler humming a bored response. Josh pushed a hand into his boxers, only because it was warmer between his legs and he hoped that if Tyler looked, if Tyler saw how desperate he was, it might get him something. Tyler didn’t pay attention. 

 

Josh groaned, still getting nothing. He lifted his leg, pushing his big toe into Tyler’s cheek, pressing the bottom of his foot against the side of Tyler’s face.

 

“Babe, that’s gross,” he said, fingers smashing the keys on his controller. Josh moved his foot until it was covering one of Tyler’s eyes and that was when it was swatted away and Josh gave up. He rested one of his legs on Tyler’s lap, the other falling to the floor. He twitched as he barely brushed a fingertip over his clit, a small whine leaving his mouth. 

 

“Tyler,” he whined again, stroking himself again, putting more pressure against himself. He arched his back, squirming, trying to let Tyler know how good it felt, how badly he wanted more. 

 

“Dude, Mark, I just accidentally killed you,” he said, a laugh coming up. Josh glared, letting out a shaky moan as he touched himself. He could feel under his leg that Tyler was interested but it still didn’t pull him from his game, from his conversation with his friends that were three houses down.

 

Josh sat up, pulling his boxers higher on his hips, the seam pressing against him. Each time he moved he could feel it. He worked his way onto Tyler’s lap, kissing at his neck and sliding hands under Tyler’s shirt. Tyler let go of his controller long enough to wrap his arms around Josh’s waist and continue playing. His chin rested on Josh's shoulder, digging in when Tyler talked. Josh wiggled his knee in between Tyler's legs, getting Tyler's attention for all of two seconds. Josh grinded his hips down, his breath coming out shaky as he did. 

 

“Please touch me,” Josh said into Tyler's ear, grinding down and letting out a small whimper. He didn't care where the microphone was, if it picked up Josh's words or not. Tyler continued playing his game and Josh continued to grind into Tyler's hip. 

 

A hand reached out and touched him, stopped him from moving. Tyler spoke to him. 

 

“I can't see the screen,” he said. 

 

“You need to move,” he said. 

 

Josh glared but lowered himself, his cheek pressing against Tyler's collarbone. He moved his knee away, moving the pressure from Tyler's cock. He moved his hips still, grinding into Tyler's knee. It left his body shaking. It wasn't as soft as Tyler's thigh, it put too much pressure on his clit. He brought a hand up to stifle his moan. 

 

It broke Tyler out of his game for a second. He set his controller down, reaching out to run a hand through Josh's hair. He grabbed Josh's hips gently, pulling him back onto Tyler's lap. Josh pressed his knee between Tyler's legs again and they moved together slowly, Tyler's eyes falling closed as he grabbed at Josh's ass, pulling him closer. 

 

“Yeah, babe, just like that,” he said. Josh's lips were on Tyler's neck, kissing and biting gently. “You feel so good like that.” 

 

Josh lived for the praise. He pulled away long enough to kick his boxers off, sitting back on Tyler's lap, completely naked. Tyler was back to playing his game, arms around Josh and controller at the small of Josh's back. 

 

Josh rutted into Tyler's hip, small whimpers dying on the skin of Tyler's neck. Josh didn't feel bad that he was getting Tyler's clothes wet, didn't even care that Tyler's attention was on the game again. 

 

“What were we doing?” Tyler asked, voice not even shaking or cracked as Josh got closer and closer to coming. 

 

Josh stopped moving, resting his forehead on Tyler's shoulder. He had a hand between his legs, fingers rubbing desperately at his clit, hips twitching into his hand. He whimpered, other hand grabbing at Tyler's bicep, needing something stable to hold onto. 

 

He was about to come when Tyler shouted, the controller flying across the room. Josh stopped long enough to see the winning sequence on the screen. He watched for a second before hands were grabbing him, pushing him onto his back. There was a mouth on Josh, sucking and licking, pulling an orgasm from him right away. He grabbed onto Tyler's hair, whining when Tyler kept going. 

 

“I finished, Tyler, oh god,” Josh moaned, whining when Tyler kept going. “Stop it, stop it,” Josh said, out of breath and tugging roughly at Tyler's hair. Tyler pulled away, his chin resting on Tyler's hip, his lips in a pout. 

 

“I hardly got to do anything,” he said and Josh would have felt bad if he hadn't spent forever trying to get Tyler to pay attention. 

 

“You could have if you weren't playing your stupid game,” he said, a shaky sigh leaving his mouth as Tyler pressed kisses to Josh's pubic mound, hands running up and down his sides. 

 

“It's not stupid,” Tyler mumbled, kissing right above Josh's clit. 

 

“Tyler,” Josh warned, even as his body twitched, trying to find Tyler's mouth. 

 

“Just wanted to taste you, always tastes so good,” he said, eyes closing as he licked over Josh's skin, relishing in how wet Josh was. He lifted his head when Josh tugged on his hair again, his thumb replacing his tongue. Tyler rubbed small circles around Josh's clit, sitting there patiently while Josh tried to form words in between his moans. 

 

“I said,” he started, back arching as Tyler pushed his thumb in, swiping it over his clit. Tyler raised his eyebrows, waiting for Josh to finish. 

 

“Fine, only because you look so sad,” Josh said, moaning when he felt lips on him again, teeth brushing against his skin. He didn't last long, his body already sensitive and tired, not being able to hold out when Tyler was overly enthusiastic. Josh cried out as he came again, his body going limp. 

 

He whined when Tyler didn't stop, tasted everything, his hands rubbing loving circles into his hips, his sides, trying to soothe his twitching body. 

 

“Tyler,” Josh said, tears coming to his eyes when he couldn't handle how much it felt. He tugged weakly at Tyler's hair, listening to the disappointed sound that Tyler made. He pulled away, leaning up to kiss Josh, his hips grinding down onto Josh's thigh. 

 

“Can I?” He asked, reaching down to palm himself. Josh felt boneless, wanted to say no, also wanted Tyler to show him more attention than he possibly could. Josh let out a sigh and nodded, watching as Tyler grinned, pulling away only to strip off his clothing. 

 

Tyler was back on top of him, kissing Josh and smiling when Josh touched him, fingers stroking over the tip of Tyler's cock, brushing over skin gently. 

 

“Please,” Josh whispered against Tyler's lips, wanting more even if his body screamed no. Tyler moved slowly, pushing in even slower, fingers slow where they stroked Josh's clit again. More tears came to Josh's eyes only to be kissed away by Tyler. 

 

They moved together slowly, Josh whining into Tyler's ear. Tyler didn't mind. He stroked Josh's sides, pulled him closer, held him so they were chest to chest. 

 

“So good for me,” he whispered and Josh cried at the praise, fingers scraping at Tyler's back where he clung to him. “Always so good for me, you're perfect,” he said, rocking into Josh. His fingers touched Josh, tried to rub another orgasm out of him. He got more tears, more pleas. 

 

“I don't know that I can come again,” he said, pulling Tyler's hand back when Tyler pulled away. He pressed Tyler's fingers to his clit, demanded he keep going anyway. Josh held Tyler's wrist there, earning himself a small laugh. 

 

“Thought you couldn't come again?” Tyler teased, rubbing until Josh tensed, until he arched his back and tightened around Tyler. 

 

Tyler finished quickly, wanting Josh to stop crying. He pulled out and pulled Josh close, kissing his neck and his face, drowning Josh in kisses. Josh pushed him away, a frown on his lips. 

 

“Clean me up, it feels gross, it feels weird when you come inside me,” Josh said, getting another kiss on the lips before Tyler moved down his body, kissing at Josh's thighs. 

 

“No, Tyler, don't, I meant with a towel,” Josh said, more than sure that he wouldn't be able to have another orgasm right then. Tyler just pressed soft kisses into his thighs, eyes closed. 

 

“I'll be nice,” he said softly, looking up at Josh. “I just like how you taste, makes me happy,” he said and Josh nodded, closing his eyes and letting Tyler do as he pleased. 

 

Tyler was gentle, licking at the come that slowly dripped out of Josh. He was gentle where he licked over Josh's clit again, kissing it softly before he finally pulled away, wiping his mouth and smiling at Josh. 

 

“Feels better,” Josh said with a sigh, clinging to Tyler when he was picked up. Tyler carried him to bed, drowning Josh in kisses again as they curled up with each other. 

 

“Sorry I ignored you,” Tyler said softly though he didn't seem sincere. Josh took it anyway, curling into Tyler's side. 

  
“Don't do it again,” Josh said, knowing that it'll happen many more times. He figured if it ended the way it did tonight then he wouldn't be too upset. 


End file.
